


【路人斑】无题

by qimen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen
Summary: 群刊解禁
Relationships: 柱斑, 路人斑
Kudos: 12





	【路人斑】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：暴力描写，路人轮奸，微量柱斑

折磨一个男人，虐待他的生殖器官是必然的。

并不需要多么坚硬的工具，因为那里的皮肤过于敏感和柔软，细细的棉线从根部一直缠到伞状的部分后，他们的手指开始玩弄因羞耻而紧缩的斑的肛门，和直接捋阴茎的感觉不一样，后面体验到的是被插入的快感，前列腺被搓揉的同时，两腿间也很快起了反应，深深嵌入了勃起柱体上的棉线使斑的脸色通红，额角青筋也一股一股的跳个不停，他在疼痛和愤怒中叫喊起来，周围也响起了哄笑声。

先是冷汗，后是眼泪，斑一方面痛恨自身软弱的行为，另一方面开始感谢阻止自己进一步狼狈的铁索，否则他会疼到满地打滚。

没过多久，有人抓住他的头发向后扯，灯光的隔着眼球上的水雾刺得他眯起双眼，人们都从斑的脸上看到了令自己满意的表情，一直玩弄肛门的男人抽出手指去揉他的屁股，用热乎的性器蹭紧致的臀缝，紧接着，斑抖着身子接受了他。

男人是用足了力气的，肉棒像铁器一样，碾压内里通红充血的肉，比指奸剧烈且狂暴的满足感在那一瞬间漫卷了他的四肢百骸。

斑被顶到口沫四溢，脚板都触碰不到地面，他的脑袋发涨，心跳极快，在挣扎中手腕磨出了血，身体却忠于本能，被那份又痛又爽的快慰感彻底地支配起来。

斑从地上光影的变化判断是第几个人在进入他的身体，被操到失神后，也就没办法数下去了。

当四周归于寂静时，斑的精神也已经遥远而麻木，他低垂着脑袋，整张脸差不多都掩进了散乱的黑头发丛里，他看到了自己紫葫芦一般的阴茎，没人解开陷在肉里的棉线，大腿内侧污秽的斑斑点点混着血丝，小肚子里像是被塞了一堆碎木屑，又涨又痛，沉重麻木，这一夜大概有很多人扒开他的屁股在肠子里射了精。

一个男人被强行开拓排泄口是一件禁忌和异端的事情，仅仅是去想象一下都会令人感到不可思议，但在斑所处的地方，似乎根本没有什么不可能。

在之后很长的一段时间里，他们可以填满斑身上任何一个能用的洞，就喜欢把这单调的事情无穷无尽地做下去，可在这最初的活动里，象征男人尊严的器官失去了部分应有的功能，没有时间让斑感到焦虑，因为很快他就被卷进更为痛苦的深渊中。

起先有人刻意揍斑的胃部，让他吐出未完全消化的食物，营养的摄入不足导致斑在一段时间里十分虚弱，玩到一半就晕实在是扫兴。于是，端给斑的饭菜不再是之前的残羹冷炙，毕竟挨操是个体力活。

人们最喜欢把斑分开腿倒吊起来，他的脸被倒流的血挤涨得通红，肠道里被放置了任何可以纳入的物件，用榔头敲击暴露在外的一端，美名其曰“打桩”，偶尔拿竹签子翻来覆去地戳两颗可怜的乳头，或者用皮带抽遍他的全身，当然，能赢得观众称赞的，肯定是最后落在囊袋和肛口上的那几下。

当斑被疼痛和羞辱夺走精力和意识时，就会有人将铁条弯折的一端放入篝火中烧透，去烫他的乳晕、腋侧、臀肉、大腿和脚掌，斑的反应极大地取悦了众人，他大喊大叫，倒悬的身子像肉虫一样乱蹦乱扭，没用的鸡巴漏出了尿，淅淅沥沥地滴入铺在地上的头发堆里，等他们放下斑时，那头长发已经粘成了一张湿淋淋的帘子。

每当斑以为可以就此死去时，他都能呼吸到明日的空气——这是不应该的，只是那些人从不吝啬对他的治疗。

但斑开始精神恍惚，怀疑在那文明法制的社会里所经历的一切只是一个飘忽不定的残梦，斑不会求饶，但如果他们要他做什么他都会去做，可没人要他做什么，他仅仅是被掌控的一方，终日赤裸，被奸受虐。

夜深人静的时候，斑会怀抱着微弱的希望，偷偷抚慰仿佛死去的阳物，可不管如何刺激，胯下的物件都无法再次搏动。一种难以言喻的情绪涌上心头，斑想哭泣，想要歇斯底里，他慢慢弓起身子，攥紧龟头的手指却不自主地探向后穴，将肠肉搅得湿热泥泞，蚀骨的酥麻也随之一阵阵地麻上来。

这是他目前唯一能享受到的快乐。

有人偶然间发现夜里斑的举动后，一边骂他骚东西，一边把他从笼子里拖拽到亮堂的篝火旁，

某天，他们剥夺了斑正常说话的能力，是男人就没法抵抗舌头截面带来的快感，比起烂果子一样的后穴，他们更愿意干他的嘴，但不是每个人每天都有欺辱他的兴致的，有水管冲洗斑干瘪的身子时，才会有人屈尊玩玩他的肛门。

后来，在某次用刑后，斑伤到了骨头，再也拿不起“hashirama”去慰问自己饥渴的穴，于是，他们取走了变得毫无用处的斑的四肢。

当柱间在门口纸箱里看到斑时，他抱着短了一大截的身子哭得撕心裂肺，那是一种颠覆柱间已有认知的形态，触目且惊心。

斑并非不能出声，但比起意味不明的单音节他更愿意选择沉默，偶尔在表达意愿的时候会哼几句，柱间不得不重复“吃饭”、“洗澡”、“去厕所”这些词汇，直到斑点头才知自己猜得是否正确。

再大的伤口也有结痂的一天，等柱间能够坦然面对那样的斑时，生活也逐渐步入正轨，

那半截舌头服务过很多人，但柱间明白，他没有使用的权利，斑吃过太多的苦头，作为挚友的自己于情于理都应帮助对方。

丑陋的伤痕和印记总是无声地刺激着他内心深处的阴暗面，他的心脏也会剧烈鼓动着，那里孕育着不能抑制的欲望，他无法抚平斑心灵与肉体承受的各种伤害。

哪怕失去了手脚，这也是斑啊……

终于有一天，柱间将身子压向了他，友人的躯体小小的一团，可以轻易地被圈起来，柱间的掌心从斑的胸膛滑到了腰侧。

我会照顾好你的，他听到自己这样说。

斑在柱间的眼里看到了熟悉的野兽的光，却没有丝毫的反应，于他而已，在与一堆不同的男人进行长期的性交生活后，再增加一个，都没有太大的区别。

荒诞的梦境是没有尽头的。


End file.
